A Whole New Life
by KusanoKaz
Summary: An unexpected love. A changed life. Ayumu and Seraphim deal with more than they can handle. Love/Life/Action
**A/N**

 **This is going to be my first multi-chapter story so I hope you enjoy!**

 **This story isn't going to be just sex and it won't only include Ayumu and Sera, So if you were looking forward to that sorry :P**

 **For people who are, just be patient for the next chapters ;)**

 **Feedback is very much welcome as I always want to improve.**

 **Finally I hope you enjoy our magical little story. (\^-^/)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

(Ayumu POV)

Aw great, another sunny day to burn my skin with..you know what, I'm not going to school, instead I'm gonna relax at home with Eu, Haruna, and Sera. I ended up fixing up a full course meal for those three. _"Jeez, it really killed me."_

Aside from being called a dirt-bag, a pervert and getting stuffed with fried eggs from Haruna and Sera, it was a pretty good day at home. I walked to Eu, patted her on the head and smiled. "I'm gonna go spend time in my room until it's night."

"Okay onii-chan!~~" Is what I fantasized her saying, but instead she just nodded. _"Which really bummed me out."_

I lay down in my room thinking of what I could do to spend the time and my door slammed open, and a very blushed Sera was standing there. "S-S-Sera?!" "This is the end of me, I did something wrong and I'm going to get cut up into little pieces."

"I want y-you to be my f-f-first dirt-bag." Sera shyly replied. "What are you talking about Sera?!"  
"I want your man thing to penetrate my body..." Sera said while she looked down.

It took a second, but then it clicked. _"WAIT A MINUTE, SERA WANTS ME TO MAKE LOVE TO HER?!"_ But I had to stay calm so I replied with "May I ask why?"  
"Because I've been interested in you since when we fought!" Sera's blushed face told me she was serious.

I don't know what it was, maybe her blood red vampire eyes, her beautiful long black hair, or her perfect body with big boobs, I was attracted to her. _"Probably all of them."_

"Well, do you know how to start?" I asked.  
"I was expecting a pervert like you would know." Sera crossed her arms and looked away. _"Ouch, right in my dead heart."_ "Luckily for you I do." I smirked at her.

 _"Now's my chance! I could make Sera blow me for once!"_ I reached out for Sera's hand and once I got a grip of her hand, I pulled her close to my face and kissed her right on her lips.

I could tell she was shocked, but she got into it really quick _. "Well, this is happening...FINALLY!"_ Once we broke the kiss I tore off her silky shirt. _"Behold Ayumu! Sera's black Lacey Bra!"_

I stared for a bit, which made Sera a little insecure. I leaned to her ear and whispered "You're as beautiful as Eu but luckily for you I see her as my little sister." Sera smiled, "Don't ever say that again."

"Yes, ma'am." I replied. I slowly took off her bra and it was very clear that her nipples were hard. I squeezed one of her breasts in my hand and sucked on the other breast nipple. "A-Ayumu!"

I popped off her nipple and continued to rub it to extend the feeling, as I took off my own pants and underwear _. "Boy, for a zombie my hard member looked pretty alive."_

I stopped rubbing her nipple and she just stared at my cock _. "Which kinda made me think she was gonna cut it off."_ Surprisingly, she took my 7 inches into her hands, and started licking my cock. _"It felt great, especially since Sera was LICKING MY COCK."_

After a few seconds she took my cock into her hot wet mouth. I felt her wet tongue slide on my cock as she took it deeper and deeper into her mouth. I couldn't hold myself and I let a groan, "Fuck, your tongue is squeezing my cock Sera."

I don't know what took over me, but I grabbed her head and thrust into her mouth, and she deep throated my cock each time. I was ready to burst, I went harder into her mouth until finally, I came.

Serra choked a little, but managed to swallow it all. "Huh? I thought you like the Swallow Reversal Technique." I laughed. "Shut up Ayumu." She replied as she sucked my cock clean. WOAH WAIT, DID SHE JUST SAY AYUMU?

Sera never calls me just plain Ayumu, there's always something after it, which is why it was a very odd thing to say my name so plainly. The next thing you know Sera pushed me on the ground and took off her white silk shorts to reveal her underwear. _"Ta-da! Sera's Matching black Lacey panties with bows on her hips."_

She slid them down her legs and she threw her panties on my face with her foot _. "It smelled like jasmine flowers."_ I swiped the panties off my face and saw Sera covering her gorgeous body up. I pulled her on top of me and told her "It's okay Sera, you're extremely attractive to me. She looked at me with that adorable _"you mean it?"_ look and I kissed her head.

She sat up on my crotch and stuck my cock into her dripping wet pussy. She moaned as it entered her pussy "I-It's huge _!" "That's music to my ears."_ Sera started to ride me slowly and once she got comfortable, I pumped inside her faster and faster.

I lost myself inside her. I was pounding her tight little pussy with my rock hard cock so fast, it was like I was going at 1000%. I could tell Sera was enjoying by her loud moans and her pussy juice dripping on the mattress. At this point Sera was at the almost scream moaning point. She really didn't know how to keep it down since Eu and Haruna were still downstairs.

Her words were chopping up after each thrust "O-Oh m-my g-god A-Ayumu! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!""Fuck, I'm cumming too!" I released my entire load inside her and I was in bliss for 5 seconds or so.

After her seconds of ecstasy, Sera smiled at me and fell onto my chest. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over us. Sera snuggled into my neck and I held onto her. "You'll stay with me right Ayumu?" Sera mumbled into my neck.

"Actually, I was more surprised that you'd want to stay with a dirt-bag pervert." I laughed and kissed Sera's head. While I was about to nod off I felt that ninja-vampire nibble on my neck...WAIT.

 **A/N**

 **I'll be trying to get different stories up as well as our second chapter, so be patient.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed our first chapter together ;)**

 **Mwuahahahaha and that's the end of chapter one guys!**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!~ (\^-^/)**


End file.
